childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine
Description At Canterlot High School, the Rainbooms prepare to take a chemistry exam after having spent the previous night studying together. Sunset Shimmer is confident that she'll pass the exam, but she is disappointed to have missed out on the group's study session. In class, after finishing the exam before everyone else, Sunset thinks about the magic that she and her friends create through their music and how it works. Struggling for answers, she writes about her magic and friendship-related troubles to Twilight Sparkle with her magic journal. After class, the six friends decide to celebrate getting through the exam with a slumber party but also mention that they have extracurricular activities after school. Sunset Shimmer feels left out due to not being a part of any school clubs, so she focuses on figuring out how the magic of this world works. That evening, the Rainbooms have a slumber party at Pinkie Pie's house. In the middle of their fun, Rainbow Dash mentions that the school's sports teams need new uniforms in time for next year's Friendship Games. Sunset Shimmer suggests putting on a fundraiser to raise money for the new uniforms. Her friends think it's a great idea and decide to put on various events including a fashion show to model the new uniforms, a bake sale, and a pet parade. Sunset is unsure what to do herself, so she simply agrees to help her friends with their events. Soon after, she finds a response from Twilight in her journal offering her encouragement. She reasons that her friends' magic was tied to their individual talents, and she resolves to uncover the mystery as a "magic investigator." The next day, Sunset gets permission from Principal Celestia to put on the fundraiser. She then helps out her friends with their activities while also attempting to monitor them for magic. She gives Rainbow Dash a wrist device to track her heart rate and caloric burn, she takes photos of Rarity's uniform designs and uploads them to the Rainbooms' website, she observes Applejack as she bakes for the bake sale, and she helps Fluttershy out at the animal shelter. However, Sunset's assistance does more harm than good. Rainbow Dash becomes too distracted by Sunset's wrist device to focus on practice, Rarity's online photos are met with public ridicule, Sunset's equipment makes a mess of the cafeteria kitchen, and Sunset accidentally leaves the door at the animal shelter open for the animals to escape. When Principal Celestia learns of all these developments, she questions Sunset Shimmer's ability to be in charge. Sunset briefly doubts herself, but she resolves to fix the mess she made. With Twilight's guidance to look to her friends for help, Sunset helps the Rainbooms with each of their difficulties and apologizes to each of them for her various blunders. She also develops a special computer application to show off the new uniforms to restore public interest in the fashion show. However, when ticket sales for the fashion show are low due to Sunset's school image and Trixie spreading rumors about her, she approaches her schoolmates one-on-one to befriend them better. She also extends her friendship to Trixie, and Trixie helps her sell tickets. On the night of the fashion show, the Rainbooms get ready to perform for a sold-out crowd, and Sunset Shimmer overhears some students talking about her positively. In a new dress that Rarity made for her, Sunset joins her bandmates in performing a brand new song. The magic of their singing causes them to sprout pony ears and tails, and the auditorium lights up with tiny sparkling rainbows in the air. Some time later, Sunset—realizing that her special talent in this world is being helpful—is now a member of several school clubs, an animal shelter volunteer, and a part-time math tutor. She writes to Twilight Sparkle that she's still curious about the magic in her world, but Twilight tells her that it's okay not to understand everything and that magic just happens without explanation sometimes. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 7+ *Reading Aloud Age: 6+ Clean. If you like this you might like *Perdita Finn *Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise Category:Children's Fantasy Category:Sequel Category:Equestria Girls Category:Age 6 Category:2015 Category:Age7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16